Mad Cat in a Blue Box
by fishfingersandcustardat221b
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara go on vacation, they do not expect to change to cats and go to ThunderClan. What Dangers await them? Why does the twoleg in the house seem so familiar? And who has a crush on Clara? Find out in: Mad Cat in a Blue Box!


Jayfeather walked alongside the other clans medicine cats. Despite being blind, he could get there just by using his sense of smell. He could hear Mothwing talking about something to the WindClan medicine cat, but he wasn't listening, something strange was drawing him towards the Moonpool. Soon, the whole group was there, and they all touched noses with the pool. Jayfeather was hesitant to do so, though. A creeping feeling grew in his stomach and it built up, and up, until finally he slammed his nose into the cool water. He was soon in StarClan. He found himself looking up at a great storm, the clouds were black and dark gray, rain was pouring hard onto the grass and lightning struck everywhere. He could see clan cats trying to run away. All of a sudden, the biggest lightning bolt struck, and once it struck a blue box hurdled down with it with markings on it. Once the blue box had reached the ground, the skies began to clear and Jayfeather could see Firestar standing atop a hill. The past leader began to speak:

_He will come in a great storm,_

_His blue box in tow,_

_The mysterious tom and an elegant she-cat will save the clans,_

_When the evil comes_

Jayfeather didn't quite understand, but before he knew it, he was awake beside the Moonpool. He got up, stretched, and waited for the other medicine cats to wake up. They all walked home in silence. When Jayfeather got back to Thunderclan territory, he was greeted with a light rain and Sorreltail standing guard by the entrance. "Welcome back, Jayfeather!"

He didn't respond, but simply walked into Bramblestar's den. "Hello Jayfeather! What brings you here?"

Jayfeather explained the whole situation to the leader, and by the time he finished, thunder cracked loudly. Bramblestar shivered.

"We need to make sure everyone is safe," said Jayfeather, "If the prophecy is correct, then a great storm is coming!"

"I agree," mewed Bramblestar walking out of his den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge!"

"Jayfeather said that he believes there will be a great storm tonight. We will all be spending the night in the Nursery. The kits and the queens will be in the very back, then the elders will be in front of them."

Jayfeather smirked. Of course the kits were going to be in the back, but he knew that Bramblestar needed to take special precautions considering that Squirrelflight and her newborn kits were there. Jayfeather also wanted the kits and the queens to be safe, his brother's kits weren't born yet, but he wanted Cinderheart to be safe as well as Dovewing, who was pregnant with Bumblestripe's kits.

"The apprentices and warriors will be in the front of the nursery. We need to send a patrol to collect some herbs and leaves for tonight, in case one of us gets hurt, and to block the entrance to our camp so it won't flood. Our patrol that will be collecting things will be I, Brakenfur, Jayfeather, Thornclaw, Berrynose, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. Protecting the nursery will be Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe."

Before they left, Jayfeather walked into the nursery. "Briarlight?" the she-cat was waking up from a nap.

"Yes Jayfeather?"

"I need you to go into the nursery, okay? There's a big storm coming."

"Okay!" she smiled.

Jayfeather smiled too. She made him feel like he wasn't the only cat in the world. He then set out with the patrol into the storm. He could feel rain pelting hard onto his coat, but he continued to go towards the herbs. "All of you go get the leaves, I'll get the herbs by myself!" he yowled, crankily.

Soon, he made it to the herb bush and grabbed what he thought were the necessary herbs. _Blackberry leaves in case there are any bugs, chamomile because if we are all going to survive the storm we'll need energy…_

He continued onto the list until he was finished and packed up all of the herbs with beech leaves. He realized that the wind had picked up, and that debris was hitting him in the snout. The rain pelted harder onto his fur and the thunder was louder than before. He picked up his pace and let his nose lead him to the patrol. "Jayfeather! We need to get back to the clan!"

Suddenly, there was an extremely loud thunder crack. Jayfeather knew that it was the cat who would save them all.

"It's a blue box!" yelled Bramblestar as it hit the ground in front of him.

Jayfeather laughed hysterically as the rain stopped, the wind slowed. He could smell the box in front of him, he could tell it was there by how the grass felt. Jayfeather couldn't believe it. He could hear a creaking noise, like when a twoleg opened the door to their nest.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

…..

The Doctor smiled as he ran around the control panel of the Tardis. "We're visiting the one hundred moons of Aleton today! It's truly fantastic! That's not my catchphrase! Yowza! That's it!"

Clara smiled as she looked around the control room. Every day was an adventure with the Doctor.

"We're heading to the Longest Night Celebration, The moons are all aligned, there are carnival games, moon food!"

The Doctor flipped what he thought was the final switch to hear to Aleton, but the Tardis didn't do anything. He smiled a little at Clara, then flipped the switch again a couple of times. Suddenly, a holographic image of a red cat appeared on the control panel of the Tardis. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other, then the cat spoke.

_He will come in a great storm,_

_His blue box in tow,_

_The mysterious tom and an elegant she-cat will save the clans,_

_When the evil comes_

Suddenly, a few sparks started and the Tardis spiraled out of control. It tilted to the side, sliding Clara to the side, but the doctor grabbed her wrist. The Tardis continued to go crazy when all of a sudden the hit the ground. Hard. Clara was laying down with her eyes closed. She rubbed her head, "Doctor, how come everytime we go on vacation something goes wrong?"

She tried to get up, but something felt natural about standing on all fours. Franticly, she examined her hands, but they turned out to be paws. Brown, furry paws. She screamed, waking up the Doctor. When he woke up, she screamed, seeing he was a cat too. "Yo-You're a cat!"

"Yes! I am!" He smiled, "Now where's my sonic screwdriver…?"

Clara was shocked, she was in awestruck as the Doctor looked for his screwdriver. She ran up the stairs to her room and looked in the mirror. She was a dark colored cat, a tabby dark colored cat. She ran back down the stairs, and noticed that this time the Tardis was smaller too, it was cat-sized. She looked at the Doctor. He was a light brown tabby, and he had obviously found his sonic screwdriver, because he was holding it in his tail. She could see him open the Tardis door with his paws and speak. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!"


End file.
